epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Mewtwo vs Lucario
I didn't want to wait until the 21st to publish this, so yeah. So much for that. Anywho, here we go. Battle AWESOME RAP BATTLES 2.0! LUCARIO! VERSUS! MEWTWO! BEGIN! Mewtwo: You’re no match for the likes of me, a legend above all others. It’s just luck this stupid fuck snuck in to the newest Smash Brothers. My verses are sweeter than chocolate, put this furry in a fury, You’ve got no chance in this battle, so skedaddle, use extremespeed and hurry. Why don’t you quit reading auras, and read the facts; you’re pathetic. You’re beneath me, a peasant, not even pseudo. Don’t you get it? I’m in control, I dominate the field. On me your fate depends. You’re just a trend; this fake Braixen I’ll be breaking til he meets his end. This pathetic little hippie’s about to eat his own words, and learn, Why you should never step to Mewtwo and not expect to get hurt. Give me your all; my defense is greater, no doubt. You won’t last a second. Lucario used his verse, and it wasn’t effective. Lucario: I’ve been told I replaced you, I can see why. You’re a waste of time. Dropped from the roster faster than you can fluster a rhyme. Someone should abort this fetus from the Pokedex, choosing you is just crazy, You think you pose a threat? Even your name sounds lazy. No armor can protect monkey feet here from my plethora of aura raps. I’m not afraid of a skinned Goku rip-off, captured by discount Ash. You were Giovanni’s bitch, then you dropped to obscurity, whereas I, Whoop more than Hitmonlee and still have time for my prime. This match may be tied in attack, but flow is something you lack. That’s a fact. Everyone thought you were the best until Arceus came and kicked your ass. You’re as tough as Jigglypuff, less Igglybuff, I’m Wigglytuff. Your style’s weak. When I’m done, you’ll need Burn Heal, because I’m dishing nothing but heat. Mewtwo: Think you can take on this icon? Judging by your attacks, this pup’s not able. You call yourself intimidating when you’re even shorter than Clefable. You’re about as damaging as Constrict, as useful as Bestow. Your flow makes Ganondorf look fast, mine makes Sonic look slow. You think you’re so tough? Stats beg to differ, this young punk is unskilled. Facing me isn’t going to be the first time you got yourself killed. Lucario: When I step out, things get real. You just Rapidash around with horseplay. You’re DLC? I play freely. I’ve joined the Brawl, you’re stuck defeated in Melee. You don’t look menacing; you’re putrid. Your Mega Evolutions don’t help much. When I’m finished with you, I’ll make sure you and Amber get back in touch. Why don’t you take that ugly cape and just get the fuck out? This little kitty was no match for the best Fox star since McCloud. Aggron: Oh, Aggron’s stepping up to battle, here to smash in the pain! After this, neither of you will live to fight in another brother game. I may only be six feet, but make no mistake; my presence is gigantic! Known for steeling the show, crush fools with my flow! Send you freaks to panic! Lucario, you’re not intimidating. The closest to a God you’ll be is a noobish Anubis. Your lines melt like candy; my style’s metallic-solid, why don’t you Pika-chew this? I’m the force of nature; no lab can even amount to my strength, so fly away, This knight packs it tight like six, I’m not fighting, but I kick ass for days! Just ask N.C., this emcee is a fucking T-rex, no tantrum, screw Tyrantrum, When this plated gets aggravated, even E.T. and the Blue Man can’t run! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! AWESOME RAP BATTLES, 2.0! Who won? Mewtwo Lucario Aggron Hint: Returning is fun. Category:Blog posts